Cassiopeia Du Couteau
|-|Cassiopeia= |-|Eternum Cassiopeia= Summary Cassiopeia is a deadly creature bent on manipulating others to her sinister will. The youngest and most beautiful daughter of the noble Du Couteau family of Noxus, she ventured deep into the crypts beneath Shurima in search of ancient power. There, she was bitten by a gruesome tomb guardian, whose venom transformed her into a viper-like predator. Cunning and agile, Cassiopeia now slithers under the veil of night, petrifying her enemies with her baleful gaze. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least 7-C, possibly 7-B Name: Cassiopeia Du Couteau, The Serpent's Embrace Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Late 20's to early 30's) Classification: Lamia (Formerly human, cursed by Shuriman magic), Noxian Noblewoman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Noxious Blast), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Miasma and Petrifying Gaze), Self Healing (Via Twin Fang), Petrification | All previous abilities to a greater extent plus Matter Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Cyborgization, Flight, and Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Nearly killed Sivir, Should be comparable to Katarina) | At least Town level (Stronger than her previous form by a significant amount, Should be comparable to Eternum Rek'Sai), possibly City level (Capable of causing cities to crumble) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Capable of casually crossing a courtyard in the time it took a soldier to look up. Caught Sivir off guard. Comparable to Katarina) | Likely Infinite (Comparable to Eternum Nocturne) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Effortlessly lifted a full grown man off the ground with one hand) | Class 100 (Her size alone warrants this) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | At least Town Class, possibly City Class Durability: Small Town level+ | At least Town level, possibly City level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with magic Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Serpentine Grace:' Cassiopeia has bonus movement speed. *'Noxious Blast:' Cassiopeia blasts the target area with Noxious Poison, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits. Cassiopeia gains bonus movement speed if Noxious Blast hits an enemy champion. *'Miasma:' Cassiopeia spits forth eight bolts of venom in an arc, leaving toxic clouds of Debilitating Poison. Debilitating Poison deals magic damage to enemies standing upon it every second, also grounding them and applying a slow. *'Twin Fang:' Cassiopeia launches her fangs at the target enemy, dealing magic damage. If the target is poisoned, Twin Fang deals bonus magic damage and heals Cassiopeia. *'Petrifying Gaze:' Cassiopeia blasts enemies in a cone in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. Enemies facing Cassiopeia are petrified, and all other affected enemies are instead slowed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Poison Users Category:Snakes Category:Royal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Petrification Users Category:Tier 7